Thief in the night
by numerous928
Summary: Scipio X OC. This is the whole movie expect with Prosper's and Bo's sister, Mar. this how she falls in love with the boy in the mysterious bird mask.
1. Running away

Chapter 1

I laid awake in my large room. The usually charming lavender walls blending into the darkness. I sat up in my bed when I heard pitter patter of steps come rushing down the hall towards my room. Suddenly my younger brother Bo appeared in the door way, the hallway's light leaking into my room, amplifying his angelic blonde curls. His blue eyes sparkled with joy and he has the biggest smile on his face. I haven't seen that expression in a while.

"Bo? Why are you still up?" I asked.

"Prosper is here to recue us! I told you he would! Now pack quickly!" he said before running back down the hall. I stared at the spot he use to be with my wide light blue eyes that both my brothers and I share.

No way. Prosper broke out of the boarding school? I jumped off my bed and lunged towards my backpack and roughly pried it open and started to undress the very close off my back.

Pajamas. Check.

I went to my walk in closet that aunt Esther happily filled with dull ugly clothing and started to pile in my black yoga pants, a pair of simple navy jeans.

Pants. Check.

I loaded in simple shirts of white and blue.

Shirts. Check.

I slid into a pair of jeans and slid into my favorite bra and put on the first shirt I saw. A v-neck.

I filled the rest and made a mental checklist in my head as put on my sneakers and ran for Bo's room.

Bra's and underwear. Check

Tooth brush and paste. Check

Socks. Check.

Deodorant and brush and hair ties. Check.

I got everything I need. When I stumbled into Bo's room as I saw my older brother Prosper, my best friend licking his lips anxiously. I nearly broke at crying at the sight of his unkept brown curls.

I ran to my brother and gave him the biggest hug I ever gave, squeezing him tightly like I would never let go again. My fists clutched onto his worn out grey plaid sweater tightly. His favorite sweater. I smiled at the fact he would never go anywhere without it.

"Oh Pro how I missed you." I said giving another squeeze. He pulled away and held out to my shoulders.

"We'll catch up later, Mar Come on, we have to go." He said and I nodded at him. I slid on my jacket as Prosper jumped off the ledge. Suddenly the lights flicked on and the alarmed shrieked loudly throughout the entire Este. No doubt waking the neighbors. Curse that stupid alarm system.

"Jump! Quick Mar and Bo!" Prosper shouted extending his arms to into the sky. Without hesitance I jumped from the air and felt my brother's arms around me again. He quickly set me down and waited for Bo to fall in his waiting arms.

When Bo cached up with us me and Prosper broke out running down the driveway, with Bo still in Prosper's arms. Pro pulled out a bike from the shrugs that Aunt Esther care for every Saturday and I couldn't help but grin as I climbed onto the handle bars.

Take that you old witch.

The front door open and out climbed out Aunt Esther in her robe with her rollers wrapped up in a scarf and Uncle Max in his silk red robe. "Quick!" I whispered as Prop started to pedal away with all his might.

"You…you.. wrecked child!" I heard our so lovely aunt shout.

"Come back here! You kidnapper! You'll be locked away for this time!" Uncle Max called after us. I grinned over my shoulder at my brothers and high fived Prosper and Bo.

"Nice job Prop." I said as the wind harshly blew my blondish brown hair around. He nodded at me and till dawn we rode to the tracks. Prosper skidded to a halt and I leaped off the handle bars that gave me a horrible ach in my bum. Ow.

"Prop where is this train going?" asked Bo as me and Prop lifted him into the boxer cart. "Yeah… where are we heading to?" I asked as Prop grabbed me by waist and practically threw me in with Bo.

Ow. Sour butt and back. Is gentleness to much to ask for?

"Hopefully south!" Prosper shouted as he hurriedly stuffed his bike in and climb in yelling "Hey give me a hand!"

"Mar. Help me with this door." Prosper said as he tried to slide the door close. "Right!" I said determinedly as I leaned on the heavy door with all my might and shove.

"I'll help to." Bo said as he got up next to me and started to push along side us. "Push! Push!" Prosper said as the door finally closed and the trained lurched forward. I stumbled back and fell on to a stack of crates.

"Ha. Same old Mar." Prosper said. I smiled at my brother "Same old Prosper." I said.

When we got off the train Prosper plied us on to his bike again and we rode to a port. "What are going to now?" I asked looking around the dark blue waters filled with boats of all kind. Prosper licked his lips and looked around when we all stiffened at man yelling at another man. His boss I think.

"Okay! Okay! I'm heading to Venice now! Stop hassling me!" the bold man yelled at his boss. I beamed up at Prop and grinned. He returned the grin "You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked happily.

"I think so." Prop said picking up his bike as I picked up Bo. We ran to the saw cargo boat and snuck under the tarp that shields all crates when the man wasn't looking. I gave Prosper a thumbs up as I settled onto a crate. The boat was cramped had a strong musky odor. I sighed. This is going to be a long ride.

"Are we there?" Bo coughed and I rubbed his back. "Nearly." Prosper said trying to give a smile but he was to tired. "Almost." I said as Bp hoped off his crate and walked around. He was so small that he didn't have to crawl like me and Prosper.

"Look Prop. Mar. Gondolas." Bo said as he fished out miniature gondolas in each small hand. "Bo!" I scolded. "What are you doing opening the boxes? Put them back!" Prosper said. "I didn't. This one was open already." Bo said as he played with them in his small hands.

"Put them back anyway. They don't belong to us." Pro said. I nodded "Yeah Bo just put back where you found them." I said. Suddenly the boat came to a stop and I look up at Prosper with a grin.

"Come on we have to go!" Prosper shouted as I helped him grab his bike. I threw the tarp off and hop onto the wooden dock with out starched arms. "Aye! Aye!" the man shouted as he realizes he had given a free ride to stowaways. Prop threw Bo in my waiting arms as he shuffled out of the boat.

"I'll have no thieves on my boat!" the man shouted as Prosper started to pull out the bike. The man grabbed the rear wheel and started to pull. I gasped and lowered Bo and we both grabbed on to bike and pulled.

"No! Let go!" shouted Prosper as we played tug-a-war. "We don't have time for this. If we stay any longer we'll get caught!" I said giving another tug. This is a tough choice but we can't give our selves up for a bike. Prosper sighed then jumped for Bo, throwing him over his body and grabbed my hand and led us away in a run.

We ran aimlessly through crowds of people, and through allies till night fell. We all slugged in the dam clod stone street. Suddenly Bo came to a halt and I stop ahead of him and turn to him. "What's wrong?" I asked as Prosper didn't realize we had stopped.

"I'm hungry." Bo called.

Prosper turned around and looked at us. "oh." I said as Prop shuffled back to us and slide off his backpack and dug out a twinke.

"it's the last one." Was all Prop said as he started walking again. "Want some Mar?" Prop offered sweetly. I shaked my head no slowly, my blonde brown curls flying al over the place.

I want Bo to have all the energy he could. "Suit yourself." He said as we started walking again in silence again. "Are we going to have any money?" Bo broke the silence. Out of all questions he had to ask that one. Naïve little tot.

"Don't worry, I'll find us enough." Pro said. "I know. Cause you're my big bro." Bo said happily, taking Prop's hand. I smiled at the two from behind. Sure we might not have money, or food or shelter. But at least we had each other. After so long we are a family again.

As another coughing attack flowed out of Bo Prosper came to a stop. I kneeled own to Bo's level and rubbed his back. Prosper dug a small handful of coins and counted them before stuffing them back into his pocket. I looked up and saw a green cross sign and look up at Prop.

He wouldn't.

"Wait here, okay?" Prosper said walking towards the sore. He wouldn't. I got up off the ground, my knees damp. "Prop. Be smart." I warned as he nodded. "Just wait here." He said before walking in.

Oh but he would.

I pressed down on my lip nervously. I hope Prop has enough… mom would be devastated if we steal.

Bo leaned against the wall and I grabbed his hand. Suddenly Prosper ran out of the store. "Come on!" he yelled as he grabbed both our hands broke out in a mad dash. "What happen?" I said panting for air.

"Stop! Thief!" a man yelled. I look over my shoulder at a man in a white coat with graying bread. Oh. That's what happened.

Everything blurred as we rushed past, I look over my shoulder again and saw the old man was hot on our heels. "He behind us!" I said as we did a sharp turn. We started to speed up and the shouts of the old man started to disappear as ran into an open run down area. It looks like somebody was remolding because there are boxes and tools lying around.

"We're safe." Prosper said as Bo sat on the boxes and a street lamp swung back and forth above us. Prop sat down next to Bo and I plopped down next to my brothers. "Prop. When you have no money do you have to runaway from everyone?" Bo asked innocently.

"We won't runaway anymore Bo. Mom wanted us to be." Prop said as Bo rip out another cough. I moved closer and hug my little brother tightly. "Here?" Bo asked as another cough sounded. His body shaked violently as he struggled to breath.

I giggled out Bo's naivety "No Bo." I said as he looked away.

Bo hasped out loud gaining my attention and he patted Prosper's hand with urgent. "What?" Prosper snapped. "The fish man looked at me." Bo pointed. "What?" I asked as I look over at the merman carved beautifully into the stone wall.

"You're tired. The shadows are playing tricks on you." Prosper said turning away. "It's just your imagination." I said softly smiling at Bo.

"Are you lost?" We all jumped at the smooth voice and I dodge behind Prosper. Don't tell me some hobo had dibs on this first and is angry at us.

"No." Prosper said as a boy in black trench coat walked in. I gasped and hid behind my older brother more as my blue eyes caught sight of back wooden mask with a long bird's beak. Creppy. The boy had a head of smooth dark brown wavy hair and his dark smoldering eyes stood out brightly from the peep holes.

"Really? You look lost to me." He said. "We're just fine." I spoke up. The boy's eyes flickered up to me and he grin at me. My heart swooned as his eyes bore into mine. Prop hid me more, breaking the moment. "Tell me what you want." Prosper demanded. "Actually it's you who need me." The mask boy said.

"I highly doubt that, we got everything we need." I said trying to be brave, but my voice only came out weak and nervous. The boy shoot me another smile I couldn't help but give a weak grin back. Crap.

Don't give in Mar! he's just a creeper! "How so?" Prop said glaring. You know… I'm not really helping the situation right now.

"Have you lost your mommy and daddy?" he asked amused. My heart tugged and I sighed. "They're gone." Prop said. The boy's face turned serious and he stepped forwards.

"Then I'll help you find them." The boy offered. I look down sadly before looking up at the boy over Prosper's shoulder "You can't." I said softly.

"They're not with us anymore." Prop said.

"Ah. Orphans. How tragic." The boy said reaching out and softly stroking my cheek. A blush spread out on my pale face as the boy gazed into my eyes. Prosper suddenly knocked his arm away. The boy gave Prosper a look before he turn away and walked away.

"Now tell me. What did you steal?" the boy asked all serious again. "What?" I asked. Did I hear him right? Did he just accuse us of stealing? Prosper tensed and I saw his face twitch with anger.

"Money? Jewels? Are you purse pickers? Pocket pickers?" they asked pulling the inside out of his pockets. "We're not thieves. Please leave us alone. We have no money." Prosper said cutting him off.

"Now run along home."

"This is where we live." Prop said. The boy loomed towards us, the beak brushing my noise.

"Don't be ridicules. Do you know what happens here after dark? Things that little eyes should never ever, ever see." The boy said and glance down at me. "I'm scared." Bo whispered. "Don't be. He's lying." I said taking Bo's small hand.

The boy grinned down at me and winked. I stick my tongue out at him, blushing. What am I? A child?

"Be scared. Well aren't you a little tiger." The boy said to Bo. "Roar!" the boy roared mockingly and we all jumped back as I shrieked and buried my face into Prosper's shoulder. "Jerk." I muttered peaking up at the boy who only smirked down at me..

"We're not scared of here or you." Prop said. The boy smiled and started to walk away. "Good. Then follow me to safety. Right this way." I looked to Prop and mouth are you sure at him. The boy face us, the black mask glowing in the moon light.

"Or would you rather sleep here in the dark?" he said walking again. "Did I mention the rats." That was enough for me. I peeled away from my brothers and snuck by the gray little rats snooping for food. I tuned towards my brothers. "Well? Come on." I said. Bo hoped off the boxes and dragged Pro as we followed the mask boy into the darkness.


	2. setting home

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! I had to order the DVD from Amazon and it took forever for it to arrive, and my library wouldn't let me check it out again. Sorry!**

Chapter 2

The brick walls narrow in around us as we walk aimlessly through the damp alleys. I was sticking close to Bo as I stared at the Thief's lord back. It was solid and strong. Tall and sturdy and muscular. I was practically drooling when Prosper grabbed my wrist and hauled me backwards till he was walking he was strutting in front of me.

"What was that for?" I whispered over his shoulder. My older brother looked down at me "it's for your own good. Stop gawking at him before a bug flies into your mouth." He whispered back. My mouth dropped open and I glared into his blue eyes. "I was not!" I whispered sharply.

The boy suddenly look at us as he came to a stop. I jumped, did he hear me and Prop? I shrank behind Prop and shot him a glare before looking back the intimidating black mask. "Gentlemen." The boy paused and looked me over "And fair lady." He said smiling at me. Prop shuffled slightly and blocked me even more. I glared at my brother again.

The boy extended a muscular arm out, in this grand gesture he showed off a rundown building that was closed down. "My humble abode, the Stella. Our star lair." He said smiling.

Our?

He went and pulled on a bell, the clang ringing out in the alley. "Strictly no grownups allowed." He said proudly. No grownups? As immature as that sounds…it sounds wonderful. Sign me up!

The boy lowered himself to Bo's level; he was trying to fight back a back a smile as he spoke to my little brother. "You're not a grownup are you? Only someone very small. You wouldn't be trying to trick me on my own turf would you?" the boy said, his long black beak almost brushing Bo's nose.

I bite down on my bottom lip trying to fight back a grin. I gave my older brother a triumphant smile, gloating. _Haha__he__'__s__nice.__I__was__right._ I thought. My brother just shot a glare. I love being right.

"I'm six and a quarter." Bo said stated proudly and firmly like he was older than six and a quarter.

The boy clasps his hand around the long sleek black beak of his mask and slowly pulls his mask over his head. My breathe slightly caught in my throat when I caught sight of his full face. Handsome didn't do him justice.

"That makes you a VIP." The boy said smiling. Suddenly locks creaking open doors sounded then the door open. A boy with messy dirty blonde hair stood there. "You give me the willies every time you're late." The dirty blonde hair boy said.

"Have I ever let you down?" The Thief Lord said. The boy looks our way, realizing his Thief Lord had three kids with him. "What are they doing here?" The boy ask a little harshly and defensibly.

Nice to meet you to.

"They need my help just like you did Riccio my dear boy. Remember?" The boy said before grasping my older brother's shoulder and shuffling us past Riccio. As the thief Lord closed the rusty old door behind him Riccio spoke up "We have been staking out the appalooso for days, like you told us. It's always crowed. Parties and things."

What are they talking about?

"Then I'll fit in perfectly." Um… what? "Are you thieves or something?" Prosper asked with a worried look. Riccio walked ahead and we followed along. "You all steal?" I asked softly. No one heard but the Thief Lord himself who only grinned down at me.

"Not just any thieves. Scip is a Thief Lord. Best thief in all of Venice." Ricco said. I look up at Scip "Scip?" I asked. He smiled down at me "Actually the name is Scipio. At your service." Scipio said bowing to me.

"And your name?" Scipio asked still grinning. "Marzipan, but call me Mar." I said a little embarrassed my name. It was such an odd name. But I liked it. It makes me unique. "Marzipan?" He asked rising an eyebrow at me.

"No. it's Mar to you." I said poking his chin before I continued walking. "Aren't you scared of the police?" I heard Prop asks as I joined the conversation again. As we stumbled out of the hallway and came to a halt.

I stared in wonder and amazement as we stared at an old worn out theater. There were red seats lining the floor with rips in velvet. The red carpet was beat up and the wooden floors that reach up to the high ceiling were old.

It was like being in antique wonderland. I love it. it didn't the snappish life style like back home. it was warm and homey and most of all…magical. "This is… so cool…" I said. "Ain't it grand?" Scipio asked smiling down at me from the stage.

Suddenly at the top level a girl appeared out behind of faded blue sheets that hung on the wall. She was wearing an old long light blue t-shirt and her black hair was slightly messy. She grabbed the railing and grinned down at us.

"Two o'clock. Take a watch next time. We were going to send out a search party." The girl said. I look over to Prosper who was gawking at the girl with his mouth hanging ajar slightly. I reached over to his chin and force his mouth shut. That earned me a glare.

"If I can't gawk, neither can you." I said glaring back. Our attention was snapped back when Scipio started to talk. "This little fellow has a nasty cold. Do you something for it in your medicine cabinet?" Scipio asked. The girl nodded tugging a strand of black hair behind her ear before scurrying off.

When something started to move and I jumped slightly seeing a boy with wonderfully dark tan skin rustle out of a hammock. "Who are they?" The boy asked looking around the same age as Ricco. Well… nice to meet you as well.

"They're friends of mine. They need to crash here. Enough said." Scipio said. Well I think I figured out who is boss around here. The boy didn't look happy about us but just climbed out of his hanging bed.

"Here comes Hornet with her magic potions." Riccio said as the girl kneeled on the ground to Bo's level. "Hornet?" I asks as I sat down besides Bo. The girl smiled up at me. "Yup that's me. Don't ware it out." The girl said as she opened her first aid kit.

"Fly like a butterfly." I started and Hornet looks up and continues with me "Sting like a bee." We both said before we high fived each other. I think I just meet my new best friend. Bo just stares at Hornet with an emotionless face. Which was his scared face.

"It's alright. I won't bite." She said as she place her hand on Bo's forehead, pushing back his blonde curls. "You're burning up, does it hurt when you cough?" Hornet asks as the other boy walks over and dumps a sack on the floor.

"Wardrobe." He said as he empty sack, making clothes rain onto the floor. "Help yourselves." He said now happy. As hornet gave Bo pink medicine. I look up at Prop. They were being so nice and welcoming. To us three who weren't use to it… it was overwhelming.

The Thief Lord was quiet, standing there, watching us, watching me. I wanted to ask what he was staring at but my tongue felt heavy in my mouth and I felt nerves jumbled up in me. As if he knew Scipio spoke up "We need to go back and pick up my haul." He said, still watching me.

"Haul? You mean like stolen treasure?" I asks without realizing my curiosity made me speak. Scipio smirks at me with his arms folded. "Something like that." He said. His smirk sent those nerves flying everywhere in my body. I had to fight back a shiver.

"I left it somewhere by the contreeny (**A/N:****I****can****'****t****spell****Italian****words****very****well.****Sorry.)**"In the middle of the night?" Mochas asks, I learned his name. "Is it past your beddy time Mos?" Scipio joked as he smirk again.

Hornet look from Scipio to Bo "I don't think it'll be good for him to be walking around." Scipio only smirks again. I don't recall saying anything bout walking." Scipio said as he shrugged. I grinned.

This ought to be good.

Ten minutes later we all shuffled out of the safety of the Stella and were sticking close to the shadows of Venice. Bo was perch on Prop's back. As seeing as I was really new newbie here Scipio kept looking back at me to make sure I was okay. His face once again hidden under the mask.

His constant gaze made me feel anxious as I walked. I'll be fine. How hard can this stuff be? As my shoe brushed against a stone I stumbled and fell to the slick, damp wall. Everybody sharply turn and gave a loud "SHH!" I sigh a heavy breath and kicked the stone far away. Alright… harder than I thought.

Suddenly I felt someone's fingers entangle with mine and I tense slightly. I look up at Scipio. No. The Thief Lord. "Stick close." He said winking at me through the mask. I gulped, and just nodded.

He gently leads me ahead of the group with him as we duck behind corners and dodged lights. The whole time I kept stumbling into his muscular chest and each time his arm would atomically move onto my shoulder and hold me there for a minute till he would realize what he was doing.

"Opps. Sorry." He whispered in my war again. I shivered as he slowly pulled away from me slightly. "Okay ladies and gentlemen. We have arrived to our ride." Scipio said as he walked to a pier and smoothly climbs into a small boat. "Oh, this is so thrilling." Ricco said as he Mochas rushed to climb in.

Hornet rolled her brown eyes at them and climb in with me and Prop. Bo still on Prosper's back. As I was about sit between Hornet and Bo, Scipio grabbed my hand. "No no. you sit with me." He said as I just stare at him.

What?

Robotically I stumble over to his side and slowly sat beside him. "Aye aye captain." I mumble which earned me a smile. Suddenly the boat lurched forward sending everybody knocking in to each other. My hands caught the bench before I slammed into the Thief Lord. Haha! Not this time!

Suddenly my heart clutch itself as it stop for a moment as it skip a beat before breaking into a crazy pace. Scipio turned to look my way and we were so close that the long black sleek beak was poking my nose. I just stare into his dark brown eyes, mind going blank and brain shutting down.

"If only the mask wasn't in the way." I heard Scipio mumble to himself. Then Suddenly I heard everyone start yelling and shouting with joy and I shot backwards. Um… that was… so close! I was close!

Mochas lean in between us and shout over the loud motor. "How did you steal this?" He ask with loud glee. "Nothing is safe from the thief Lord!" Scipio shouted back. Scipio turned to me with a smirk. "Nothing." He said to me.

What was that suppose to mean? You're going to steal me or my heart or something?

"Faster Scip! Faster!" Ricco shouted. I smile and threw my arms up in the air and let out a loud "WO!" and joined everybody else. "Hold on!" Scipio shouted. Suddenly a bright spot light shine on us and look over and saw a boat was following us.

Who would be out here at this time? You know…besides us.

"This is the police! Stop your vehicle at once!" Oh… that's who. I turned to Scip with a scared look "What are we going to do?" I ask. He pressed down on his bottom lip and speed up. Oh. That's what we'll do.

"Step on it Scip!" Mochas shouted. "You can do it Scip!" I heard Bo yell as we flew over the dark waters.

We did a sharp turn and were speeding towards a bridge. "Shouldn't we stop?" Mochas asks. "Yeah. I think that might be for the best Scipio." I added. He smiled "What? And ruin the fun?" apparently being chased by the cops is the best time in the world!

"Watch this." Scipio said as he grabbed a hanging rope and zoom pass the bridge. I look over my shoulder seeing a large, and heavy thing fell in the water. The cop's boat didn't slow down but crashed into it.

I look back a smiling Scip. "Did we just crash the police?" I ask stun.

"Yes. Yes we did." Scip said happily.


	3. settling in at home

Chapter 3

Scipio empty the sack, gold and sliver rain down on to table. I was kneeling to Bo's height next to my little brother. I ran my finger tips over a sliver serving spoon, the cool metal sending chills down my back.

Bo looks up at Scipio with huge wondering eyes. Gosh he is so cute.

"Is it gold?" Bo asks softly. "Gold, sliver and glinting jewels. Plucked from the grown ups." Scipio said as he stood tall on the stage. "Amazing…" I whispered. Scipio smiled down at me as Prosper came running up to me and Bo and dragging us away from the priceless bounty.

"Stay away. He stole it." Prosper scolded while Scipio's smile turn into a smirk. Mosca picked up a gold medallion. "Boy one day their going to catch you, Scip." Mosca said. "Impossible. For he is the great Thief Lord." I mock with a playful smile on my face.

Scipio stared at me for a moment and I saw that his cheeks were a little to rosy. Wait… is he blushing? My heart froze in it's track like a car would suddenly press on it's brakes. Then with a jump it started pounding.

I felt my cheeks burn into red and I press down on my bottom lip. We just stare at each other till Prosper cleared his throat loudly. Ruining the moment.

"Oh… um Go to Barbarossa tomorrow. And try to get a decent price for it this time." Scipio said. "How? He just laughs at us. The fat big." Mosca said in a light frustrated tone. I twiddled my thumbs nervously "Maybe Prosper can give a try." I spoke up. In a second flat Scip had all his attention on me, eyes dashing up and down my body taking me all in,

"She's right you now! Prop can do! He's great at selling things!" Bo exclaimed. Prop shot me a glare and lightly tap Bo in the shoulder. "Hey!" Prop warned. "It's true. Prop does have a talent for this." I said. Bo went into a story of time we tried to sell our vintage toys and how Prosper went as cold as a stone till we got a good deal.

"Fine. You can try. And if you mange to out fox the old spandrel, you and your bother and sister can stay as long as like you." Scipio said with a changeling smirk. I grinned. "Great. We have a deal then. Best be ready for three new mattresses taking space." I said happily like a puppy with ecstatic tail wagging a mile a minute.

Scipio smirks down at me and nodded walking away chuckling. Hornet skip to my side and held out her hand to me "Best looking for a place for you can sleep then. Shall we?" she asks. I grin and took her hand. "We shall." I said before we both took off hopping up the stairs laughing.

"Hey! Watch yourself now or you'll trip." Prosper warned as he climbed up the stairs behind us. I rolled my eyes and look over my shoulder down at him. "Oh! Stop worrying, I'll be fine." I said.

The minute those words flew out of my mouth, my foot caught the edge of the stairs and I flew down to the floor. My chin bang against the hard floor and my teeth painfully slap together.

"See? Now what did I say?" Prop sigh as he help me up and Mosca, Riccio and Scipio erupted in laughter. "Mar? are you alright?" Bo asks as I sorely moved my jaw. "Ow…" was all I managed as I ran my hand over chin. "That was quite a fall you took there, are you alight?" Scipio laughed as he smiled up at me from the bottom of the stairs.

"Well I can talk just fine, so I don't there's any damage." I said slowly as Hornet examines my chin. "You look fine, a bruise at the most." She said. I gave a weak smile as Bo held up his arms "Can I see?" He asks. I gently pick the little one up as he wounded his legs around my small waist.

"Here Mar. a kiss will make the pain go away." Bo said as he gently pressed his lips to my chin. I smile down at him and kiss my little brother's cheek. "Aww, thank you Bo." I said. Scipio was silent as he look jealous of my little brother.

"What? Jealous?" I joked as I snuggled Bo closer and smile. "Oh, yes. Quite much." Scipio joked sarcastically. I laugh as climb the rest of the way to the top. Hornet and Mosca and Riccio rolled out three dusty old cots and laid them side by side on the floor near the railing of the third level.

"Well here you go. You're all set. Sweet dreams." Hornet said as she walk to her room behind the blue drapes. "Night." I called to her.

"Well I'm done here. Night. Don't let the monsters bite." Riccio said as he climbed down to the second level. Bo looks up nervously at me and Prop. "He's just trying to scare you." I said.

"Don't be afraid of him." Prosper said. As he took off his shirt and threw at his bag and started to climb in bed. "He's right. He's all talk, don't let him scare you." Mosca said. Bo changed into his pjs and climb in next to Pro.

I shuffled nervously on my feet looking around. "Well I best be off. Night. Mosca said walking away. "Um… wait! Mosca. Um… where can I change?" I ask softly. The kid did a double take then walk back over and pointed down the hall.

"If you need to change into your jam jams I think you can quickly change in Scip's office, I think he still downstairs. But you have to be in and out quick." Mosca said. I weakly look over my shoulder at the dark hall. It seem like he was asking to go into the woods were murders lives.

"Oh… um… thank you." I said. "Welcome, just be in and out. You didn't hear from me." Mosca said before going down stairs to sleep. "Um… thank you again Mosca. Night!" I called. He didn't turn around but just waved his hand at me, which was enough.

I slowly pick up my bag and slowly walk till I found a door. He did say Scipio was down stairs. I'll just be in and out in a flash and he will never be the wiser. I slowly push the door open and took a step in bust gasp and took a step back out.

"Mar?" I froze in place grimacing. Damn you Mosca.

"Um… hi. Sorry to bother you." I said. "I-I-I'll just leave." I said closing the door. He caught the door and swung back open. "No it's alright. Is everything alright?" Scipio asks. "Uh... Yes. I was just looking for somewhere to c-change and Mosca pointed me in this direction." I said. I took another step out.

"I'll just go to the bathroom downstairs." I said turning away but he caught my hand gently. "No. it's alright you can change here. The bathroom is all the way on the bottom level." He said.

Um… well this is awkward.

He gently pulled me back in and he walk to the door and turn his back to me. "I promise I won't peek at you." He said.

"Um… alight then…" I said fishing at out my pj pants from my bag. I slowly turn around to so our backs were facing each other. There was a mirror on the wall and I could see him clearly.

I quickly kick off my jeans and yank up my soft bottoms quickly. The minute he heard fabric rustling his fist clench. I could hear my heart beat shallowly in my ears as I hurried.

I grip the edge of my shirt staring it down. Oh no. I gulped and quickly started too pull it over my head and throws it at my bag laying on the worn out for. I quickly started to slide down the tank top and froze when it was half on reliving most of my back.

My eyes went huge as I saw Scipio look over his shoulder and gawk at the clear skin. I gasp and yank the shirt all the way down, feeling it jumble up. I spun around and glared at him.

"Scipio! You promise you wouldn't peak!" I hiss. He jump and fully turn around "Um… I'm sorry I couldn't help my self! I only saw your back though." He quickly said. I chew on my bottom lip.

"Even so… you still peaked." I said quietly.

His face fell "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." He said quietly. I just stared at the floor feeling my cheeks go on fire. "Um… well again I apologize." He said before stepping at out of the doorway and I rush out.


	4. i forgive you

Chapter 4

My eyes flutter open and sleepily dance around the red velvet theater then glance down at Bo tangle up around me with his cot sitting next to mine. "Mar? Are you awake?" I heard Prosper ask from behind me. I gently roll Bo back in place on his cot and sluggishly turn to my other brother.

"Hmm? At the moment, yes." I say shrugging. He rolls his blue eyes and stands up and slides on his worn out gray plaid jacket. "Alright. Well I'm heading out now, watch Bo and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." Prosper says buttoning his jacket. "Sure thing." I replay turning over, pushing it to the back of my mind. "Oh and Mar, don't cause any trouble." Prosper says and I shot up into a sitting and gawk at him. My knuckles grip a pillow and I flung at his head.

"Oh hush up!" I say betweens giggles as Prosper held his hands in front of his face as the pillow bangs against him and he laughs. "Hey hey now." Prosper says. "Oh just go and sell your items. On with you. Get. I want to sleep." I say as I lay on my side again and clutch Bo. "Oh and Mar?" I heard my older brother call.

I get it, don't cause trouble and don't let Bo get in trouble! Let me just sleep sir! "Hmm?" I didn't bother to open my eyes and just press my lips together into a smile. "Bo is sick… so maybe you shouldn't touch him like that." Prosper says. my eyes snaps open and I reel back frantically, sheets getting tangle in my limps, pillows getting thrown aside as I let out a yelp. I look up at my older brother and he grins back at me.

"Enjoy your day, Mar." Prospers says as I playfully stuck my tongue at him and I throw another pillow his way. I roll my eyes and fall back with a tire smile on my face. I can't believe we did it. We actually escape our cruel Aunt and horrible uncle. We're a family again and we're all safe. I turn my head to Bo and gently pet his angelic blonde locks. He looks so peaceful in his sleep. Back in London with our super facial relatives he always looks distress, even in his sleep. But now that we are far away from the awful grownups he looks so much more at ease. Like a child should be.

I saw Hornet fully dress come out from behind her blue drape cover room and walk on over to use. "Morning." She says as I roll onto my tummy and lean up on my elbows. "Morning." I yawn. "Rough night?" She asks. "Oh… absolutely dreadful." I groan. "Well I don't remember last night when the lot of you all come stumbling in. You seem excited." Hornet says placing her first aid kit down and sitting on Bo' cot with her legs tuck under her.

"No that part was spectacular. It was what happen afterwards…" I grumble the part shyly. "What happen? Did you get in a fight with Prosper or something?" She ask the corners of her mouth slightly going up in a smile as she says my brother's name. Ew… I do not want to get involve in my brother's love life. I'm going to avoid that disaster at all coast. "… If I tell you… you won't tell anybody?" I ask.

"I cross my heart" she says doing an X over her heart. I give her one more searching look. Who else can I tell? I sure can't tell Prosper, it's weird! And he will defiantly blow his top and have us packing in no time and running as far away from the Stella as Possible. And Hornet seems trustful and there is no other girl I can trust. Heck I think I will trust any girl as much as I trust Hornet.

"Um… Well… I don't really know how to say this…" I say looking down at my fingers. "Well? Out with it!" Hornet presses. "Last night, after you went to bed, I had to change and well… you see I didn't feel like climbing three stacks of stairs twice. So I ask Mosca where I could change. And he sends me off to Scip's office." I peep out and squeeze my eyes shut. "He what?" Hornet gasps and I feel my face go bright red at her reaction and the memory. Oh this is so embarrassing! It's so uncomfortable to speak about this! "Oh it gets worse. Hold onto your seat." I say looking back up at her.

"So I when I get to his office, no other than Scipio will be there. And he convinces me that it was better to change in the office instead of the long journey of the stairs and promises he wouldn't peak. And I thought he was a gentleman and fell for it. And of course he peaks!" I say throwing my hands to my face. Now that I hear what happen… I was pretty foolish for falling for it.

"Oh my gosh! Did he see anything?" Hornet shrieks and I shake my head while letting out a sigh. "Thank goddess no. I think the most he saw was my bare back, but it was a pretty close call." I say quietly knowing my face is full on red. "Well… Scip is still a boy. And I never saw look twice at any girl before." Hornet says opening her box and pulling out medicine and other concussions.

"What are you trying to say?" I ask gently. She shrugs "What I'm trying to say is, maybe you should be flatter. He didn't seem to like girls till you waltz into the picture. And Maybe you should give some credit. Scipio isn't bad. I'm mean look around. He has done a lot for us. We owe Scip our lives. And he is a gentleman. But he is still a hormonal fifteen year old boy." Hornet says. I lean back against the wood railing and think.

Maybe Hornet is right. Scipio isn't the worst the boy ever. And it's not like he jumped my bones or anything. Maybe I over reacted.

"Morning. Whatcha Ladies talking about?" Mosca asks still in his pjs as he walks over to us. Me and Hornet shot a look at each other then look away; my light green-blue eyes sweeping over the floor while Hornet gives her full attention back to her first aid kit. "Nothing." We both say at the same time.

Mosca gives us a weird look "Okay then… girls…" Mosca mumbles. "Did Prosper and Riccio set out already?" Hornet asks as we share a mischief grin. "Yup. Let's hope your brother can shake down the rude pig more than we can." Mosca says sitting on the floor. "Yeah, I hope so." I say.

Hornet pulls at Bo's jams and opens a bottle and pours some clear liquid into her hand that reeks a mighty odor I try everything not to gag at the smell I just remaine quiet, keeping my thoughts to myself. As she spreads it over Bo's pale chest he starts to giggle in his sleep and burst awake in a heap of laughter. I break out in laughter and tousle up his blonde hair.

Stooopp it. It tickles." Bo whines in between soft fits of laughter. Hornet couldn't help but laugh at his cuteness "Just a little more." She says as she finishes. She buttons up his red footy pjs and gently pokes his nose. "You need to stay in bed for a bit." Hornet says. "So in the words of Prosper 'In fooling around and getting in a heap load of trouble' or something like that." I joke dropping my voice and turning my smile into a cold expression. Hornet and Bo break out laughing. "Spot on." Hornet jokes sarcastically and rolls her brown eyes at me and I just smile.

"Where were you going?" Mosca asks suddenly and we all turn to him and see that he has Prosper's map that we mark up with places we really wanted to see. "You know Mosca, it's rude to look through somebody's else bag." I say lightly. He shrugs at me "It was just laying around." Mosca says.

"What have you done if Scipio hadn't picked you guys up?" Mosca asks. I look to Bo then Hornet and fall silent looking down at my lap thinking. Probably live in that run down gutter all together; Me and Prosper looking for work each day. But as long as we were together, it would have been well worth it. It always will be.

"I think we could have mange it. Prop's very brave and I'm good at cheering him up and Mar is always at making the most horrible situation look wonderful, so we make a good team" I smile up at my brother sweetly as his naïve little words made my heart swell. I love him so much. I couldn't image living without him. I probably couldn't have made it with Ester without him there.

"We all take care of each other here. All of us are orphans to." Hornet says tucking Bo back in. Mosca got up and walk over to the film room but stops and sharply turns to us "I'm not an orphan!" Mosca snaps. "My Dad went away on a ship and he hasn't come back yet. But he thinks of me all the time." Mosca yells slightly and I give a worry side glance at Hornet.

"That what he keeps telling us." Hornet says. "Its true! One day I'll sail all over the world and find him!" Mosca shouts again, close to tears. "I believe you, Mosca." Bo says. I give a faint smile. "Me to. I bet there isn't one day where he doesn't miss you." I say as Mosca gives us a smile.

"Well then, I best get ready. I probably smell like slim and sweat from sleeping on a gutter and all that running yesterday." I say getting up. "And I bathe with you?" Bo asks. "No sweetie, you can't risk wiping off that medicine, but don't worry by the time I'm done you can alright?" I offer lowering over his laid head. "Okay Mar." Bo says and I kiss his forehead.

I grab my bag off the full and walk down stairs to the bathroom. I should have just done this last night. curse my laziness. I took a quick shower just something to get the dried sweat and the slug off. But it felt wonderful and warm, even with the low water pressure. I wouldn't have it any other way. And also… I don't want to confront Scipio while smelling. That would be ever so attractive.

When I came out my damp light brown/ blonde hair hangs at my shoulders, comb and untangle and smelling like a blast of fruit. I just wore skinny jeans and a simple lilac t- shirt that hug me nicely. When I walk out of the bathroom I nearly jump a mile in the air when tapping echo faintly around me.

I look over to the window that was on a nearby wall, it was the only window not boarded up. I quietly tip toe over and stare out of the dusty glass. Nothing was there expect the brick wall across the alley way and gold sunlight sliding into the theater and vented out the musty smell in the run down theater through the open window frame. . Suddenly a black bird mask appears and I throw my hands over my mouth as a scream rip through me as I reel back.

"Scip. Oh my goodness. What the bloody hell are you doing? You scare me." I gasp. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. I always seem to do that." Scipio says and I nod. "I thought you were…um coming later for some robbery or something." I say not wanting to look at his eye brown eyes that pop out of the mask. "Well I wanted to see you." He says and I feel my cheeks start to glow pink. "R-realy?" I ask quietly and he nods and sticks out his hand. "Want to come up with me? Only for a moment. I want to talk." He says.

Despite all that happen I didn't hesitate and grip his hand and climb out the window. "Climb on." He says crouching down. "On… your back?" and he nods. "Um… alright…" I say sheepishly and lower myself onto his back slowly. My eyes squeeze shut. This is so embarrassing. I faintly hear a growl from him. "Alright. Are you holding on?" he asks as I slowly wrap my arms around his neck. "Now I am." I say.

Scipio jumps up to his feet and goes over to a ledge over our heads and somehow manages to mount on top of it and then the other above our heads and he kept climbing smoothly till we were on the rooftop.

I look over the edge, that was so cool! "How did you do that?" I asks excitedly as I climb down from his back and he turns to me. "I'm the Thief Lord." He says smirking. I couldn't help but smile at his arrogance. Suddenly his confident smirk fell. "Mar, I'm really sorry about last night. I was completely out of line and rude to invade your priv-" I cut him off by sliding my hand into his and he immediately hush and stare down at me passionately.

"Scipio, I already forgave you." I say and he smile down at me. "But why did you peak?" I ask titling my head to the side, my damp hair brushing my cheek and sending a chill rippling down my spine.

"Because… you are just so beautiful… I really couldn't help myself." He says his hand lightly brushing my cheek and pushing the strand of hair away before cupping my cheek. "I think I'm falling for you." He whispers.

"Scipio?" I whisper

"Hmm?" He hums

"Will you just kiss me already?" I whisper feeling bold. Did I seriously just say that? My cheeks went bright red at my words. "Gladly." He says before brushing his lips to mine. He pulls away slightly and his brown eyes bore into my eyes intensely. "More." He whispers in a growl before lunging at me. I smile against his lips felt his arms weave around my hips and raise me off the ground and closer to him.

He pulls away, both of us gasping. "Your brother is here." He says.


	5. After the feast

Chapter 5

**Mar's P.O.V.**

"Cheers to Prop." Scipio says standing up from his spot at the head of the table. When Prosper got back he got back five hundred dollars! So we are having a little party in celebration and in welcoming since Prop did such a fine job.

"Cheers!" we all say happily together raising our glasses of juice. Scipio walks over to the other side of table, juice in hand. His other hand running along the backs of chairs. His hand brushes against me and I shudder at his touch. My heart is still pounding from what happen above our heads not too long ago but luckily I mange to sneak back in and act like nothing was wrong. "From now on our chief dealer." Scipio says walking to Prop's left side.

"In fact you've done so well that I think I'm going to give myself a little break." Scipio says. Ricco chokes on his fork of food and frantically scrambles from his seat. "No! You can't stop. Not now. Barbarossa's got a customer- he's looking for a thief- here's there big money in it." Ricco blurts out in a hurry.

This seems to grab Scipio's attention.

"I'll help you Scip. I'll come with you." Bo says hoping out of his chair and standing next to Ricco with his head high. He looks ridiculous since he's wearing his blue footie pajamas with clouds printed all over it. I climb out my chair and kneel down to Bo. "Um… I don't think so." I say.

"No you won't. Don't be so stupid." Prob snarls. "Prob!" I hiss at him, having a silent battle between our eyes, glaring each other down. "Scipio gave me the kitten so I'm going to help him with the stealing, and that's that." Bo says. My eyes went huge at my little brother's bold words.

Prosper gave Scipio a look that says, can you believe him? Scipio looks down at the floor, trying to hide a small smile and thinking something over. Then he looks back at us "I'll do it." He says.

"Bigger money equals bigger plans." Scipio glances at me before lowering to Bo's level. "And bigger cakes to buy." He says and I couldn't fight the smile on my face. "See?" Bo says to Prosper.

With that, our little dinner party is over.

"Come Bo. Time for bed." I say plucking Bo off the floor after me and Hornet finish dishes. "Thanks for the help Bo." Hornet says running her hand through his blonde hair. "Yes. Thank you Bo. The way you dried those dishes were…" I press my lips together trying hold down laughs and think of a word.

"Magnificent." Hornets puts in and we burst out laughing. "Why you're welcome ladies." Bo says which make me and Hornet laugh more. I carry Bo up the stairs and plop him down on his little cot, Prosper laying down on his cot.

"Are you feeling any better?" I ask. "Much better." Bo says. "Really?" I ask feeling a smile on my face as I tickle his sides and he falls back giggling. "Aye now hush you to, I need some sleep." Prosper injects angrily.

We wait a minute till he falls back to sleep and look at each other's blue eyes. We quietly giggle and I kiss him asleep on his forehead. "Now sleep. Night." I say kissing Bo on his forehead. I grab my bag and stand up.

"Mar? Where are you headed to?" Bo asks. I freeze in place. "Oooohhh? Me? I'm just going to change quickly and stay a while longer. Maybe read a book or something." I lie smoothly. Bo drowsily nods his head.

"Alrightly then but here back soon. We have a big adventure tomorrow." Bo says before drifting off to sleep, his head falling on the side. I sigh and quietly run down the stairs to the bottom level and look around seeing nothing but darkness.

Everyone's probably asleep by now, it was lights out not to long ago. I take a step back only to collide into something sturdy and arms wrap around me. I suck in a breath just as lips crash on top mine and muffle my scream.

"Goodness… I really to scare you to death, don't i?" Scipio whispers. I nod breathlessly not being to speak. I can see his white teeth break out into a smile into the dark. "Sorry about." he chuckles and I roll my eyes. He grabs my hand and leads me to the roof of our home.

"The moon is so beautiful." I say starring up at the moon that was so purely white and full that it reminds you of a pearl. "Not as beautiful as you." Scipio says gazing at me. I look back at him as he crosses over and cups my chin with his hands and kisses me.

"Ugh… I have been wanting to do this all night." he whispers, his eyes close. "It wasn't that long ago when you kiss me before dinner." I say as he kisses my forehead. "I know. But I can't help myself." He says as my cheeks flush with color.

He kisses each cheek before wrapping his arms around me again and giving me other kiss. He plants kiss down my jaw line and my head falls back, my body feeling weak. He kisses down my shoulder and down my arm and presses his lips on my hand.

"Scipio, you are such a teaser." I say. He grins up at me and twirls me before catching my lips again. Our lips mash at each other's till we are out breath but he still holds me. I lean up on my toes and plant a kiss on his cheek and smile.

He cups my face and tugs it forward forcing his tongue into my mouth and exploring my mouth. I can't feel my legs… I clutch on to his arms for support as he holds his arm at my lower back presses our hips together. I feel my body shake. "Scipio." I say breathlessly which only causes him to kiss me harder.

I pull away sliding onto the floor not being able to catch my breath. "Sorry, couldn't contain myself." Scipio whispers sinking down beside me.


	6. Where's Bo?

Chapter 6

**Mar's P.O.V.**

"He said I have to what?" Scipio asks in disbelief hopping that he had heard Ricco wrong. "Barbarossa that fat snarling pig said you will have to meet the conte at three." Ricco repeats. "I don't like the sound of that." Scipio's rich voice travels high to our snooping ears on the second floor who are leaning on the railing looking on.

Even though we are not suppose to.

When Prop and Ricco had return Scipio had ask Hornet, Bo, Mosca and I to clear the room so they may have some privacy. So like we did… just the main theater room… technically we are obeying the order. Hornet and Mosca look at me in shock over Bo's blond head with silent gasping mouths.

"Scip **never** does his business in person. Never." Mosca whispers. We look back down at the three heads below us and try to listen and not to get caught. "Sorry Scip, but the fat big says the Conte must conduct his deal with you in person or no deal at all. And by the sounds of it there is too much money to lose." Prop says. We all hold our breaths waiting to see what the great Thief Lord will do.

"Well I'm not going to go at it by myself. I'll ask the others what-" Scipio was cut off as we all spoke up.

"I'm in." Hornet calls.

"Sounds like an adventure to me!" Mosca shouts.

"I'll do it Scip!" Bo cries.

Prop gives a taken aback look and Ricco grins up at us and Scipio looks baffled. His eyes lock on mine and I grin. "Sounds like it could be fun. I'll do it." I say.

So here we heading to the church like the troops we are. Scipio proudly leads us with his mask, receiving looks from the people around us. These poor people have no idea that the intruder of their homes, bugler of value and peace of mind is walking among them. Naïve little things.

Prop follows behind, then Mosca, then me and Hornet and last to trot behind us is Rico and Bo proudly bringing up the rear. We look like a dragon and stay in form and line. "Prosper Mosca come in with me. The others stay here." Scipio says after coming a halt, turning to face us. My mouth drops. "That's not fair." I say. "Yeah why can't we all go?" Bo asks.

"Because Scipio said so. Is that not a good enough reason for you?" Hornet says sitting down to read her book. Scipio and Prosper smirk at me and I lock eyes with Scipio. "No, sadly I do not feel intimidated yet to simply quietly obey." I say. Prosper and Scipio's eyebrows raise high and I smirk at them. In the corner of my eye I can see Hornet smiling down at her literature trying not to laugh. I bow my head and courtesy at the two older boys.

"But I will this time, Master." I say Scipio bites his lip and Prosper's eyes widen. "Just wait here." Prosper says and they take off. I sigh and sit down next to Hornet looking over her shoulder as she reads, reading along with her.

I was so engrossed in the novel that I didn't see Bo wonder off or him gasp in surprise fifteen minutes later. "Mar! Hornet! Ricco! Look!" Bo shouts and my head snaps up. Ricco snaps at Bo, still upset that Scipio did not let him tag along.

"What?!" Ricco snarls then looks away. I glare at the blond boy. "You know you could be nicer. He is a boy." I say and he only waves me off. I turn back to Bo "What is it Bo?" I ask much more kindly than Ricco. Bo sighs and looks back at the sky.

"Nothing." He says. I exchange a look with Hornet and we both shrug. "If you say so sweetie." I say looking back down to the book resting in Hornet's lap. Soon time ticks by and the boys return. "Where's Bo?" Prosper asks once he reaches us. My heart freezes and I can feel tears pool in my eyes. I always cry and panic when Bo is lost.

"Good heavens, I have no idea." I mutter, admitting that I had lost him. I stand up and Prosper's mouth clenches. "You lost him?" Prosper shouts and I wince. My eyes widen as land on Bo's familiar angelic blonde curls and a red hat. I sniff and nod, still looking at Bo's back and the man kneeling next to him with pigeons all over him.

"I did, and I'm sorry for that. But I think I just found him." I mutter. They all spin around and stare at the man who sees us. The man mutters something to Bo and quickly stands up, hurriedly shaking Bo's hand before retreating. I lock eyes with Prosper knowing we are sharing the same look of worry. We all take off running towards Bo, pigeons shattering all over the place. Prosper quickly hoists up Bo and I hug my little brother tightly. The man in the red cap and blue jacket runs into the crowd trying to shrug off his backpack.

"That's Victor." Prosper says. My eyes blue eyes widen and I look around. "Well, what are we waiting for? run!" I shout and we all break out into a run. We jog through the streets, constantly looking over our shoulders.

"Are we being followed?" I ask.

"The sleaze ball is hot on our trails!" Ricco says.

"And he has the nerve to continue to stalk us in a different costume. As if we don't know its him." Hornet mutters angrily to me. I let out a sigh and run my hand through my brownish blonde hair. "What are we going to do? He's going to follow us back to the theater!" Prosper groans. Scipio licks his lips anxiously and looks at us all.

"Follow me. I have an idea." Scipio says before taking a sharp right turn and leading us through streets till we cross a bridge where he takes off his mask. "Do you really think it's a good idea for you to remove your mask?" Hornet asks. He grins walking inside a store. "Don't worry." Is all Scipio says making us worry all the more. We walk into a store, golden faces mask **everywhere.**

"Oh this place gives me the creeps." I say making eye contact with all the carved faces. Mosca looks around the store before turning to me and nodding "I agree." He mutters.

"This victor thingummy- what did he ask you?" Scipio asks Bo, gaining all of our attention. "He asked my name." Bo admits. "Ugh, Bo what do we tell you? Never talk to strangers." Prosper groans rubbing his face with his hands. I hit Prosper's stomach with the back of my hands which earns me a glare. "Continuing, did you tell him?" Scipio asks. Bo is silent as we all stare down at him, hoping he has the right to say no. All of our hope goes down the toilet when Bo nods his head in shame. Scipio sighs and looks away as I run my hand through Bo's blond curls.

"What else did you tell him, Bo?" Hornet asks taking over the investigation.

"I'm not sure. Did aunt Ester send him?" Bo asks and looks exceptionally at all of us with those big innocent eyes of his. We did nod to confirm it but we didn't deny it ether, and that was enough for Bo. "But he was so friendly!" Bo says.

"Bo, how many times do I have to tell you? Do not talk to strangers." Prosper scolds, again. "I know, I know." Bo says.

"But he was funny." Bo defends. "What was he wearing, again?" Scipio asks tearing his eyes from the window. "Blue jacket and a red cap" Pro says. "And his watch had a moon on it." Bo states. "But he changed his disguise." Hornet says. "Into a red jacket?" Scipio asks and Hornet nods.

"Why do you ask?" Hornet asks. "Well, he followed us here, much like I had thought. But I have an idea. Quickly Prosper shed your coat." Scipio instructs. "What why?" Prosper asks. "Just do it." Scipio says. Pro frowns but strips off his brown coat anyway and hands it to Scipio. Scipio slips it on and pulls the hood onto his head.

"What are you planning?" Ricco asks. Scipio grins at us "A distraction. His main goal is Prop, Bo and Mar. So I will question him a bit, see what I can get out of him and if I can get him nervous. Then you three will make a break for it." Scipio says looking at us. "And what if that doesn't work?" Mosca asks. "Then Hornet will be our plan B." Scipio says. "What? Me?" Hornet asks at the same time that Prosper asks somewhat defensively and loud "What her?!" We stare at Prosper in shock and in quiet "Um, n-never mind." Prosper says.

"Well I'll be on my way then." Scipio says walking out. We watch out the wide window as Scipio runs out and an unsuspecting Victor sees him and jogs further down the alley. "Victor's not going away." Prosper says as Scipio confronts the creepy man. "Give him a minute." Mosca defends. "Yeah, have faith." I say. We all watch on for another minute and Victor is still there. Scipio just got him to go further away from the shop a little.

"Okay, a minute and four other ones are up. Hornet I think its up to you." I say looking at the girl. "What will I do?" Hornet asks. Prosper looks the window then licks his lips and points to the left. "Does that street lead back around to the main one?" Prosper asks lowering his hand. "Ugh, yes. What does that have to do with anything?" Ricco asks. "Hornet go around then cause a big scene." Prosper says.

"Like what?" She asks. I beam at her, an idea bursting into my head. "Play up your feminism. Act like he is kidnapping you." I say. She grins. "Brilliant. I'm on it." Hornet says running out of the shop. We watch a little while longer as Scipio furthers presses Victor before he runs away and Scipio running after him.

"Alright now!" I say as we all run out of the shop.

"Oh I wish I could have seen his face!" I laugh as I swing on the cushion swing back in theater. Thankfully we all made back safely to our little home. "It was probably something like this." Ricco says before pulling his face in some derange angle with his hands. We all let out another laugh at Ricco's interruption.

"That's not all. I took his wallet, so you can find out more about the snopper." Hornet says handing the little leather wallet to Pro. "Thank you." Prosper says smiling at the girl making me grin. Something was happening with those two.

"Come on, Scip. What is it?" Ricco asks hounding our leader. I jump off the swing and walk over to the boys. "What is what?" I ask peering over Ricco's Shoulder at the envelope in Scip's hand. "Something that the Conte gave him, So what is it, Scip?" Ricco presses.

"Ugh, some kind of wing." Scipio answers staring down at the photograph that was in the envelope.

"Must be a lion's wing." Bo says walking up to us. Mosca takes the photo from Scip and examines it.

"it's probably an angel's wing, made of wood, just like the Conte said." Mosca says.

"50,000 for a wooden wing? We must be missing something." Hornet says taking the photo. Scipio digs through the envelope and takes out a folded stationary.

"Perhaps this'll explain it. _'The wing in the photograph is the counterpart to the wing I'm looking for. The pigeon's name is Sophia, and she's a friendly and dependable creature. When you have the wing, set her free, and she will find me._" Scipio reads out loud but gets cut off.

"Sophia." Bo cooes and we all look up to see Bo sitting next to the pigeon's basket with kittens surrounding it. "Sophia, do you like pussycats?" Bo asks lifting the lid of the basket. That's probably not going to end well. We turn back to Scip and the letter, giving him back our undivided attention.

"_Stake out the house. Find out everything you can. I'll be there Wednesday at ten o'clock._" Scipio finishes the letter. He looks up at all of us and I feel something bad was about to declared. "I have to go now. I'll be out of the city again for a couple of days." Scipio says conforming my fears. I feel my face fall and I give him pleading eyes.

"What why? Stay. Please." I say. Ricco looks up at his leader. "She's right, Scipio. Stay. Scip, stay. Let us help you with this job. I mean not just the staking out part, but the stealing." Ricco pleads. I'm not sure if I'm completely okay with the stealing but if that means Scipio will stay, I'll do it. Scipio looks around at our desperate faces then stops at me. He bites his lower lip before grinning.

"Okay. Why not?" Scipio admits defeat and I beam at him. "You're right. I might need my trusty cohorts for this assignment." Scipio says grinning. We all cheer and the boys all exchange victory high fives. "But, I best be going now though. I got a lot of things to do." Scipio says eyeing before walking out. They all follow him towards the door and up the stairs to Scipio's office. I slip in silently and wait patiently. Then Scipio taps on the window and I walk over to it and slide it open. He grins at me as he climbs in and closes the window.

"God, I have been waiting to do this all day." He says warping his arms around me and pressing me tightly to him, making sure that there is no space between us. I smile into his chest and rise on my tippy toes to peck his cheeks.

"Ugh. Don't do that. You'll drive me insane." Scipio groans. He cups my cheeks and lowers his lips to mine. I grin into the kiss and he runs his hands up and down my back. We both moan into each other's lips then open our eyes and look into each other. He grins then pulls my mouth open and slips in his cheeks. He grabs my thighs and lifts me up and I wound my legs around his waist. Then he drops gently and leans over me, his hands on my shoulders and his forehead resting on mine.

"We should stop while we're ahead. I won't be able to stop and I **really** need to be going. I only have a few minutes to spare." Scipio whispers. I give him my puppy dog eyes and he shuts his eyes and groans. "Please don't do that." He whispers. I sigh and run my hands up his chest "Okay." I say quietly looking down at the floor. He lifts my face and kisses me again, slowly then pulls away.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He says. I nod and give him a small grin. "Okay. I'll miss you." I say and he kisses me again, licking my bottom lip and grabbing my hips and pressing them against his. "Okay. Goodbye, and this time for real." He says pulling away. I hold his hand as he walks to the window. He kisses me again before jumping. I sigh watching him run through the alley ways.

Soon he said. Soon won't be soon enough.


	7. Ambush

Chapter 7

**Mar's POV**

"When's your film going to be finished?" Bo asks Mosca, petting one of his cats as I sit nearby reading one of hornet's books.

"Any day now, but we need to fix the projector to watch it." Mosca says looking up from his work in progress at Bo.

"What's it about?" Bo asks then we all tense up as the bell goes off. I look up from the book at Pro and Ricco who is frozen in place at the snack bar. The bell rings again and we all unfreeze. Prosper runs towards the back door and we all get up. Hornet and Ricco run towards us and I give them a horrified look. "What should we do?" I whisper.

"Who do you think it is?" Mosca whispers as someone beats on the door making us look towards the door in fear. "Who would come here?" Hornet whispers. "Let me in!" Scipio's voice calls. I feel my face blush at the sound of his deep voice. We hear the door open and I walk towards the door.

"Scipio?" Prosper asks startled. "Who else did you think it was?" Scipio says pushing past Prosper and walking inside. "You said you were going away!" Mosca calls after him. "Lock the door. Quick!" Scipio yells. Scipio is dressed in a suit and his cheeks are flush with his hair all over the place. Has he been running? Why is he dressed like that? He rushes past me into the main theater room and I feel a bit hurt that he didn't even look my way.

"You have to get out of here now." Scipio says coming to a halt. I walk down the stairs and watch from behind him as he panics. "Get a load of you!" Hornet teases referring to his pressed suit. "Why should we leave?" I ask. Scipio's turns around and looks at me, surprised as if he just realized I was there. "No time to explain. The snopper's found out about this place. Get what you need and let's go." Scipio says turning back around to face everyone. I feel my cheeks burn into a shade of pink from Scipio's lack of regard towards me. Suddenly my eyes widen, Scipio's words sinking in. Victor the snoop knows about the Stella. We have to run before he comes in here and takes me, Bo and Prosper back to Aunt Ester. I can't even image what's he will do to the others.

"How did the snopper find out?" Ricco asks with worry lace thick in his voice.

"Where are we suppose to go?" Mosca asks. My eyes shut and my hands cover my face. Where are we suppose to go? We have nowhere to go. We'll live in the streets. Silence falls on all of us when we realize that horrible truth. We don't want to go. The Stella is our home, the only safe place we have from the grown ups that don't care about us.

"We're staying right here." Hornet declares and I pull my hands from my face at her words. We all look at her in shock. "Hornet's right. We're staying." Bo says standing next to her. We all stare at them in shock then I walk over to them and pick up Bo. "This is our home, and nobody is going to scare us away." I say firmly.

"Have you gone mad?" Ricco asks. We shake our head no and stand our ground. "No, they're right. We shouldn't run. There's seven of us, and only one snopper." Prosper says nodding his head, I beam at my older brother proud that for once we're actually agreeing one something. "So how are we suppose to go about this?" Mosca asks. Hornet and I grin at each other. "Simple. We ambush him." We say at the same time.

The faint sound of a lock being fiddle with eerily echos through the theater before the sound of a door opening and closes fills the air. My hand shake as I stare Bo standing behind the red velvet curtains. "Oh… I don't like this anymore. Do you think he'll be okay?" I whisper to Prosper who is scrunch down in front me holding the net. "He'll be fine. I'm sure of it." Scipio whispers into my ear from behind me, grabbing my hand. I force myself to keep looking forward, I can't afford anybody notching how chummy we are.

"So, hide and seek is it? You think just because I'm a grown up I'm no good at this. " Victor's voice calls out. I tense at Victor's gruff voice and tighten my grip on scipio's hand, holding on for dear life.

"Well sorry to disappoint you but I just happen to be a first class seeker." Victor says. There is a pause and I can image him lurking behind the curtains going through our things, searching for us.

"You can't hide forever you know! What are you going to live on? Begging and petty thievery?" Victor calls. I feel Scipio tense and look back at him, knowing he's getting roused up by Victor mocking our lifestyle. I run my thump over his knuckles trying to put him back at ease before I tense up myself.

"Hey Victor!" Bo shouts, poking his head out for the snooper to see. "Have you got a gun?" Bo asks. I see Prosper's back tense up at Bo's question. "Yeah, of course. Do you want to see it?" Victor asks my baby brother. My free hand grabs Prosper's shoulder and we both exchange a look of alarm. "Don't worry, he's just bluffing." Scipio whispers. For Victor's sake he better be or he is in for a world of hurt.

"I'm not scared. It's probably a fake one anyway." Bo says. "Well, aren't you the smarty pants?" Victor's says. Bo doesn't say anything then snaps the curtains shut and runs towards stage left, where Hornet, Mosca and Ricco are hiding out with the net. The intensity builds as we see a meaty hand separate the curtains and in steps Victor the snoop.

"Now!" Bo yells and we all jump up and run towards the man. Scipio and Prosper tackle Victor down to the floor, the thud encouraging us to attack. We all scream as we struggle to wrap the net around victor, his fat body flopping around like a fish out of water. We hold him down as we hurriedly tighten the net around him and tightly wound the rope on his body. Victor's eyes widen at the sight of Scipio and his face scrunches up like he smelled something fowl.

"You! You brat!" Victor snarls at Scipio who just smirks down at the tied up man. Scipio shoves a brown cloth into Victor's mouth, making his shouts muffled. "That'll teach you to cross swords with the Thief Lord." Scipio says patting the man's cheek. "Ask him how he found us." Ricco says.

"Why? He'll just tell us lies like all grown ups do." Scipio jumps quickly. "Just throw him into the canal then." Ricco offers with a smile. I laugh at the idea but then my laugh dies out at the image of Victor sinking into the murky waters.

"Wouldn't that be considered murder?" I ask. They all nod and throw the idea away. "And we can't possibly do it in broad daylight." Ricco supplies and we stare him. He just won't let the idea go will he? "So what will we do with him?" Hornet asks. Scipio stands up and dusts off his hands.

"Just throw him into the closet till further notice." Scipio says. We all nod and the boys lift Victor up to carry him away. "So what's with the suit?" Hornet asks as the three of us walk out into the main viewing room.

"I was currently under cover doing in a job when I saw the snooper asking people about where he can find an abounded cinema. And as quickly as I could ran back over here to warn you all." Scipio rushes out. We stare at him "but didn't you say your job was out of the city?" Hornet asks. Its true, it didn't really add up to make the best of sense.

"I was on my way out, and didn't want to rouse suspicion." Scipio says. "Oh, well that makes sense." Hornet says nodding. "Aye Hornet! You have to come and check this out! Its hilarious." Mosca calls from the third floor. "Aye, really? Well don't say another words. I'm on my way." Hornet says walking up the stairs. Scipio and I watch her as she climbs the stairs.

"Well I'm glad everything worked out alright. And that Bo in all is safe." I say still watching Hornet. "I told you everything would be fine." Scipio teases. I grin at him then look up to see Hornet no longer there. We both jump and hug each other tightly. "I'm also glad that I was able to see you once more time before you left." I say into his neck.

"Oh you're not the only one." Scipio says rubbing my back and kissing my neck. "Are you at least going to stay for dinner?" I whisper dreading his answer. "Oh I wish, but I really need to get going." Scipio says. He pulls away and gently takes my hand. "I should say good bye to everyone before I take off." He says leading me to the stairs.

"Yeah, you should. I just wish you would stay" I say looking up the stairs as we climb up. Suddenly Scipio presses me into the wall and presses his against mine, opening my mouth and sliding his tongue in. As quickly as he came he disappears, chuckling at my daze reaction.

"Considered that you're goodbye." He says walking back up the stairs. I stare after him with wide eyes. "You're such a tease!" I say walking after him. "Yes, yes I am." He laughs. I build up all my courage and grab him by his collar, spin him around and rise up on my tippy toes and kiss him. His hands automatically grab my waist and rub our hip bones together. I pull away and his hand snaps up to cup the back of my neck press our lips together again. I kiss hungrily then pull away.

"Why you'd stop." He pants and I grin, knowing my face is red.

"Considered that your goodbye." I say with a grin, giving him a taste of his own medicine.


End file.
